MacFarlane's Ranch
|game = Red Dead Redemption |type = Settlement |territory = New Austin |region = Hennigan's Stead |inhabitants = Bonnie MacFarlane Drew MacFarlane Amos Charlie Gus McCloud |image2 = File:Mcfarlanesranch1.jpg |caption2 = MacFarlane's Ranch as seen in the map }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Hennigan's Stead region of the New Austin territory. It is a cattle ranch, home to Bonnie MacFarlane, and Drew MacFarlane. Background The ranch plays a supporting role in the narrative of Red Dead Redemption, specifically the first chapter. In addition, the player can find work here such as cattle herding. On the Ranch, there is a small Sheriff's office, a General Store, a train station, a large pen for cattle, another large pen for horses, a large barn, and a small chicken coop with the chickens sometimes roaming around the ranch. is one of the first places that the player will visit in Red Dead Redemption. Here, Marston will awaken after an initial confrontation with Bill Williamson, who shoots Marston in the ribs and leaves him for dead. After recovering, Marston will follow a few tutorial missions introducing the player to the gameplay mechanics. All of the story missions in the Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand begin at this location. In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. In Multiplayer, this is one of 7 locations that has a Land Grab game available. The post to start the game is located on the on top of the Sheriff's station. Amenities *General Store: Shop Keeper present during day. Items include: Survivalist Map, Hennigan's Stead Map, Snake Oil, Revolver Ammo, Pistol Ammo, Repeater Ammo, Rifle Ammo, Shotgun Ammo, Sniper Rifle Ammo, Infested Ardennais, Jaded Tersk, Lusitano Nag, Ardennais, Cleveland Bay, Dutch Warmblood, Highland Chestnut, Lusitano, Painted Quarter Horse, Painted Standardbred, Quarter Horse, Standardbred Pinto, Tersk, Tobiano Pinto, Turkmen, Welsh Mountain, American Standardbred, Hungarian Half-Bred, Kentucky Saddler *Doctor's Office: Items include: Medicine, Snake Oil, Chewing Tobacco, Apple, Horse Pills *Safehouse *Stagecoach *Telegraph Office: Pay off a bounty on your head. Activities *Horseshoes (Playing and winning at this game in MacFarlane's ranch is the third scrap for the Bollard Twins Outfit) *Land Grab *Nightwatch (Completing this job in the ranch is the second scrap for the Bollard Twins Outfit) *Poker *Wanted Poster (Claiming a Bollard Twins Gang Bounty alive is the fourth scrap for the Bollard Twins Outfit and the poster is put here) Native Plants * Wild FeverfewWild FeverlewWild Feverfew Safehouse Located within the MacFarlane's Ranch is a safehouse (shed), accessible to the player early in the gameplay narrative. It is the very first safehouse you own. It's located near the pen where the horses are kept. In there, you can find a chest with ammo in it. You can save your game here as well. Known Glitches *The flag at the train station acts quite strange; at times stretching to extreme lengths. *Skydive Glitch - Take cover next to the wood piles at the Foreman's Office. Go in and out of cover and as soon as you leave the ground, aim your gun and you will fly up to the top of the map. *If you play Poker and are caught cheating, after the Dueling (If you win) the playing cards will seem to be stuck in Marston's right arm. *If you wait in the cattle pen they will start charge into the fence appearing glitchy and eventually bouncing out of the area you can watch it running around new austin and then eventually kill it ( there is a 50/50 chance of happening) Animals Commonly Found in This Location *Coyote *Crow *Cattle *Rabbit *Hawk *Domesticated Horse *Chicken *Goat *Dog * Trivia * MacFarlane's Ranch was originally Hennigan's Stead. During development the ranch was renamed to MacFarling's Ranch, then again to MacFarlane's ranch and the region in which the ranch resides was renamed Hennigan's Stead. * During the night the people of the ranch can be seen gathering around the campfire near the safe house, talking or playing an instrument. * The American Flag seen at the train station is incorrect as it is the current flag; not the one used in the game's time period of 1911-1914. * North of the ranch is a Targeting Range with bottles and cans that can be locked on with Dead Eye. * At random times in the cattle pen, a bull will charge at the player and knock them down, actually hurting the player. You can tell when it will charge when you see it pawing the ground with its front hooves and will keep charging unless you get out of the pen. * You can see people working in the ranch if you stay there long enough. Gallery red-dead-redemption-macfarleanes ranch.jpg File:Macfarlanesranch2.jpg|Bonnie and John patrolling at night File:Rdr_macfarlane_ranch_house.jpg|The MacFarlane ranch house. File:Rdr_macfarlane_ranch_rear.jpg|The back side of the ranch. J 2010 106.jpg|John, resting at MacFarlane's Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- es:MacFarlane's Ranch Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations Category:New Austin Category:Hennigan's Stead Category:Settlements